Mistaken Identity
by Elle Knight
Summary: In the 'Of Time and Blue Boxes' universe. Crossover with 'Torchwood'. What if Alix was separated from the Doctor, Rose, and Jack and her only hope of ever finding them again was the broken Jack who exists in the past, working for Torchwood?
1. Mistakes, Well, I've Made a Few

Well, here's the first part to the new story under the title of _Mistaken Identity. _Again, this is pretty much AU for "Doomsday" as well as the end of _Torchwood_. I've been tossing this idea around in my head for a good week. I just wanted to wait until the end of _Torchwood _to finish it. I have changed it so now, the plot of this story will no longer revolve around _Pirates of the Caribbean_, but a _Torchwood _AU story. Really it's about the Doctor, Alix, Jack and Rose attending the party for the troops that Jack and Toshiko found themselves in the middle of in the _Torchwood _episode, "Captain Jack Harkness". What would happen if Alix was separated from her friends and had to convince the past Jack to help her without really knowing who she was? I hope you all enjoy. Please feel free to review as always!

* * *

_Mistaken Identity (Part 1)_  
**  
Mistakes, Well, I've Made a Few**

Confetti and the bitter taste of her bright red lipstick. Everything overwhelming her senses in that one moment…until she was pulled roughly backward by strong, muscular arms. Jack hugged Alix to him, tightly, planting a kiss on the top of her head.

"How you doing?" His words were slurred and he burst into a sudden fit of giggles. Alix reached to take the champagne glass out of his hand.

"Yeah, I think you've had _quite_ enough of that!"

"Hey, hey, hey!" He shot her a look of mock hurt, "You're no fun."

"Well, I'm the designated driver. I'm not _supposed_ to be any fun." With that, she planted a gentle kiss on his cheek, moving to dump his glass in the trash. Alix swerved to avoid a couple that were practically collapsing on top of each other. Somehow, the man still managed to step on the train of her circa 1941 party dress. Sighing out of sheer frustration, she tucked a carefully curled strand of hair behind her ear, searching the room for any sign of the Doctor and Rose. For both their sakes, she secretly hoped they were _very _happy in coat closet somewhere.

It had actually been Rose's idea to come here. They'd shown up at her house, unexpectedly, three days ago. They did that once in a while – dropping in, unannounced, helping Rose satisfy that thirst for adventure she could never quite shake, despite her "final" decision to stay away. The Doctor just couldn't stop going back for her, and Jack and Alix never stopped him; they really didn't want to.

Now, they were in the middle of the party of a lifetime. The year was 1941, before the point in the war where there was no turning back. Everyone was happy still, dancing, laughing, flirting, and the four of them were all caught in the middle. Not that Alix minded, really. It was one of those places she'd always wanted to touch in time, but could never before she'd stumbled across the Doctor. She was going to enjoy it as much as possible…if she could ever prevent the pending disaster that would surely occur if she couldn't find the Doctor and Rose and get Jack under control. Whatever time they were in, some things just never changed.

She heard Rose's laugh, then, floating above a thick crowd gathered in the corner. A couple of men parted way for her, allowing Alix to squeeze in, shooting the Doctor a pointed look. He took Rose's arm, apologizing to them and promising that he'd finish up his story later. As they walked back across the dance floor, Alix determined that Rose was about as far gone as Jack; maybe worse. She shot the Doctor a puzzled look.

"What?" He asked, guiltily. Alix just shook her head at him, trying to suppress a smile.

"She just hasn't had a bit of a night on the town, lately. So I just let her…go."

"Regretting it now, are you?" Alix couldn't stop the amusement from creeping into her voice.

"I was never abject to Rose having fun."

"Well, I think she's had _too_ much fun in my opinion. Jack, too." The Doctor's eyebrows went up. Alix just ignored him, stopping at the spot where she'd left Jack leaning against the wall. He was nowhere in sight. What had she done?

"Where is he?" The Doctor wondered, knowing full well what the answer was, but not being able to keep his comments in.

"Shut up, you." Alix shot back, playfully. "Just stay here, please, while I go find him. I really don't want to lose you, too."

"Will do." The Doctor maneuvered himself onto a nearby chair, settling Rose onto his lap. She was nearly asleep, leaning against him. Figuring she'd get no more trouble from them, Alix took off through the crowd, searching each person's face for Jack's boyish features.

There he was, talking among a small group of Captains in full uniform. She should have figured he would be among the familiar, searching for a way to connect to his roots. Not wanting to interrupt his evidently entertaining story, she put a hand on his elbow, giving it a gentle squeeze. He didn't turn, though. He just continued on, ignoring her. She noticed that none of the men in the circle seemed to pay any mind to her, either. Their eyes never left Jack, rapt in the intensity of his – albeit somewhat fictional – tale.

"Come on, Jack," she hissed at him, "the Doctor and Rose are waiting. We're tired and we'd really like to leave." He stopped then, cold.

"Excuse me," he muttered to the men around him, whose faces had now twisted into masks of confusion. Without glancing her way, he took her roughly by the arm, leading her away from the small crowd. She was startled at first, but then realized that he must have been more far-gone than she originally thought.

"Jack, what in the hell is the matter with you! I know you had a lot to drink tonight, but that's no excuse for –" He threw her, unceremoniously, into a chair.

"I don't know who you are _Miss_, but all I've had to drink tonight was water, and I don't know where you get off talking about _them _like that! Now," He took a seat across from her at the table, his expression hardening by the second, "I want you to tell me who you are and what in the hell you want from me because I _really _don't have time to play games right now. Got it?"

Alix was visibly startled, trying to stand up, but Jack just shoved her down, hard.

"Jack, what's wrong with you? I know you're tired, and you really didn't want to come here in the first place, but I don't know what you think you're doing!" Jack was never a violent drunk, especially with her. She wondered, briefly, if there was something in the water here that had made him a bit…wonky.

"Tell me, now, or else when I get back you're going to be in for one hell of a wake up call!" He stared at her, hard, expecting some kind of answer. She couldn't seem to come up with one good enough to persuade Jack to bring him to the Doctor.

"Okay, I don't know what you want me to say, so I'll just come with you, okay?" She figured she was leveling with him. Apparently, he didn't see it that way. He got up, motioning for her to stay there and reinforcing this with a hard scowl. Alix felt a shiver of fear come over her. Jack had never made her this scared, even at his worst moments. What was going on? She knew she was going to sprint for the corner where she left the Doctor and Rose the moment Jack was out her sight.

Alix just nodded her head at him, watching him walk toward the dance floor where he met up with a small, Asian woman in a fuchsia colored dress. She shook her head, scoffing at the sight of him. Whatever.

She practically sprinted across the room toward the Doctor and Rose, letting out a sigh of relief when she realized that they were still waiting in the same spot for her.

"Thank God!" The Doctor didn't miss the clearly panicked look written all over Alix's face.

"What's wrong?" He let Rose sink down into the chair by herself, standing up and putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Jack's really scaring me. Something's wrong, really wrong."

"Show me," he placed a hand in hers, indicating that he wanted her to lead the way.

They ended up in the middle of the dance floor, no sign of Jack or the Asian woman.

"He was just here!" Alix nearly shouted, glancing around frantically. The Doctor sprinted ahead, dragging Alix along behind him.

"C'mon, I see him. There!" He was dancing on the floor all by himself, stumbling like an absolute fool, but somehow able to still maintain some kind of balance.

"Come on, you! Let's go." Alix grabbed his arm, leading him away from the band. "You've given me enough trouble tonight." He looked at her, almost hurt.

"Are you mad at me?" He sounded genuinely upset.

"Think you should do a brain scan or something? Drastic mood swings don't usually come about with a couple of Scotches." The Doctor only smiled at her.

"I think he'll be fine. He just needs to get back to the TARDIS for a little rest. He can sleep it off."

"I'm glad I stayed sober tonight," Alix muttered, knowing full well that there was no way that the Doctor could have handled three drunken fools all on his own.

Alix was even more grateful she'd chosen to avoid all the alcohol being passed around when they came back to their familiar corner. She knew she would have had a fit, had her judgment been seriously impaired, when she discovered Rose was missing from her chair.

"Not again!" There was a whine in her voice this time. When she'd stooped to whining, she didn't know, but she knew it wasn't going to get her anywhere. "You just get Jack back to the TARDIS before he hurts himself. I'll find Rose, and we'll meet you there."

"Are you sure?" The Doctor asked, knowing full well how stressed out Alix seemed to be.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. I won't be more than five minutes." He started to walk away, then, but she called him back, "Don't forget; coat check." She dug the receipt out of her clutch. The Doctor took it, disappearing through the large double doors of the entrance hallway. She could hear Jack ask, "Are you taking me home?" to the Doctor as he directed him out.

Fully glad that mess had been taken care of, Alix now searched the dance floor for a missing Rose. She needed to find her, _really _fast. Approaching a small pack of couples, she described Rose, asking them if they'd seen her in the past few minutes. All of their answers were negative; the only one that had given her anything said he had seen her leaning up against a chair in the corner by the doors. She was getting nowhere. Anger and frustration ruled her. That's why when the sirens started, she was just as startled as everyone else.

There was a mass panic. People running and screaming everywhere. Bodies dashing for the exit like mad. And then, a flash of golden hair and a silky sapphire dress. Alix grabbed Rose by the arm, following the stream of people crowding the exit.

"Where were you?" Alix shouted over the din of screaming party goers.

"I thought I saw Jack and – "

"Never mind that! We just need to get out, now. The Doctor's got Jack and they're waiting for us in the TARDIS!" They rushed down the flights of stairs that would take them outside. Someone bumped into Alix from behind, causing her to lose her satin pump.

"My shoe!" She stopped for a moment, not thinking. This was all it took for Rose to be swept away by the crowd.

"Rose! Go, you know where it is. I'll catch up!" She struggled to find the shoe, reaching to the floor to get it, but not before she was tugged backwards once again.

"So, Cinderella lost her glass slipper, eh? If I were you, sweetheart, I would be careful. You could easily get _trampled_ in a crowd like this." If Alix didn't know better, she would have said that Jack just threatened her.

"Come on!" She allowed him to push her the rest of the way down until they passed the doors that led to the outside.

"Wait!" She pushed against him, but he was quickly proving to be way too strong for her. Why did she even try? "Jack what are you doing?"

"Getting you to safety! Then maybe you can answer some of my questions as to what in the hell you're doing here."

"Jack safety is the TARDIS. The Doctor and Rose, they're waiting for us! If you'd just let me I could – " He spun her around to face him.

"Don't ever say those names in my presence again!"

Alix's breathing was ragged. This wasn't Jack – no – it _was _Jack but he was just…different. What could have happened in the few minutes she'd left him alone?

"Jack, was something in the drink that you were – " He said nothing, though, just shoving her down another set of stairs. They led to a cellar where, already, two dozen people had gathered by candlelight. Jack steered her toward the Asian woman she saw him with earlier on the dance floor.

"Toshiko, I think we have our answer." She studied Alix, carefully.

"Her, Jack? Are you serious? I thought it was that caretaker, Bilis?"

"Well, it might be, but, somehow, this one knows some things she shouldn't." He shot Alix a dark glance. The realization almost knocked the breath from Alix. This _wasn't _Jack, it _couldn't _be him.

"I think there's been some mistake. I don't think you're the person I think you are. I mean…" She stopped herself, then, knowing that rambling on would get her nowhere. "I mean," she paused to take a deep breath, "I don't think you're the Jack _I_ know. I think you're a Jack from a different time, a Jack that might – " A loud whoop went up, cutting her off. The air raid sirens had switched off.

"Come on, Tosh, if we can get outside, they might be able to get a read on us." Alix had so many questions in that moment. What time was this Jack from? Why did he seem so cold to her, and why had he allowed himself to act that way so easily? It scared her, and at the same time, she felt like something was suddenly missing.

"What are we going to do with her?" Toshiko jabbed a finger at Alix.

"Take her with us. I'd like to ask her a few questions about all this."

They made their way through the crowd, quickly, finally stepping out into the cool night air. Alix had half a mind to make another break for it. The TARDIS was just around the corner of the building. If she could just… She elbowed Jack in the stomach, kicking him in the back of the knees to ensure that he would go down. She didn't know if he actually had, but she had no time to look back. Alix was running now, running for her life like so many times before.

When she turned the corner she thought it was a trick of the light. The space in the alley was empty. Where had they gone? She felt her legs collapse, falling to the ground in an unceremonious heap.

"No!" Her cry was panicked, raw. She felt his arms wrap around her from behind, familiar yet – not. She just couldn't explain it.

"Jack, please," she took a big gulp of air, not caring that her tears were flowing freely, "please, tell me this isn't real. Please, tell me it's all a joke, you're laughing at me inside. I know you are!" Jack pulled her into his chest, letting her sob.

"I'm sorry I doubted you. You're a companion, aren't you? And they left you behind, just like me." The words were cold. Alix's grip tightened around him.

"Jack, help me, please! Just – please." She hated the way she was begging him, but somewhere inside, this was the man she knew. She knew him, and she could tell him everything.

"Jack!" Toshiko's panicked cry rose out from the shadows at the end of the alley. "Jack we have to go back inside, there's – "

Alix never felt the impact of it, Jack shielded her from the worst of the blast. Toshiko had disappeared around the corner of the building in that moment. Alix's eyes were shut, tightly. She could here the cries of people in the distance, and the sound of emergency crews making their way toward the site.

"Jack, please, you can get off of me now." She waited another moment, trying to maneuver his unmoving body off of hers. "Jack this really isn't funny anymore." Finally wriggling her way out, she looked down at him, "Jack, c'mon, I –" she stopped then, seeing the metal rod poking into the back of his chest. It hadn't quite gone all the way through. He had _just _stopped it from impaling her, too.

"Oh, God. No, no, no!" Toshiko ran towards her, seeing Jack on the ground, lifeless. Alix turned toward her, hysterical. "Please, Tosh, we – we have to help him! Help me take this out! I have to take it out!" It didn't seem that hard, drawing the spike from Jack's chest. She had to fight the urge to throw up, though, as she felt it moving through muscle and bone. Alix cradled him in her lap, then; rocking him back and forth. Forehead pressed to his in a silent plea to come back to her, to come back to life if only for her. And he did.

His first big gulp of air startled Alix enough to nearly push him off of her lap.

"You've got to be shitting me." Toshiko heard her mutter from her never moving point of observation, only a few feet away. He got up, slowly, the gaping hole in his chest healing by the second.

"Who are you, or _what _are you?" He helped her up off of the ground, steadying her when she threatened to collapse again.

"I'm Captain Jack Harkness, and I can't die." Alix shook her head, wildly.

"No, no! That isn't even possible!" She noticed Toshiko, staring at her with an expression of calm that was unmatched. "You knew about this, didn't you?" She looked at Jack again, half mortified and half relieved that he had come back to her. "Where in the hell did you learn to do that? How – " But she was drowned out again by a beam of blue light that seemed to fill every crevice of the alley.

"Toshiko!" Jack beamed at her, excitedly. She could only stare back at him in confusion,

"How did they –"

"Never mind that. We really need to go." Toshiko gave him a single nod, walking toward the biggest concentration of the light that hovered, coincidentally, in the very spot the TARDIS had occupied only hours ago. She turned back, then, looking toward Jack.

"What are we going to do with her?"

"Well," he gave Alix a once-over, "I suppose we'll just have to take her with us."

The blue light seemed to consume everything as Alix neared it. Her fingertips and toes began to tingle, and when it seemed that she was actually standing in it, her head swam and she felt like she was being pulled inside out. She screamed and screamed, taking what little comfort she could from Jack's never loosening grip on her forearm.


	2. I Don't Know You, and I Don't Want To

I've had some of you request that I put the Pirates of the Caribbean crossover version of this story up, in addition to the new story I have posted at the moment. I will do this in the future, but I have to rename the original story first. I will post it here, though, when it's ready.

For now, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I'm trying to keep the story moving as fast as I can. I know I ended the chapter quite lamely, but enjoy anyway! Please review if you love it. :-)

* * *

**Chapter 2: I Don't Know You, and I Don't Want To**

Skittering across the floor, Alix's head connected, violently, with something _very _hard. She lay on her back, eyes closed tightly, only finding the strength to bring a hand up to rub the sore spot.

"Owwww…"

"Jack, what in the hell is going on?" Ignoring Owen, Jack reached down to pick Alix up from the floor.

"Jack, did you hear me? Who is she? Why'd you bring her with?" Owen was just gaping at Alix, now, still glowing in her rumpled dress. She waggled her fingers at him, managing a smile, before she slumped against Jack.

"We found her at the party." Toshiko looked at Jack before continuing, "She was talking to Jack and he said she was some sort of personal interest to…"

"She's an old friend," He told them, tightening his grip on the woman beside him. Owen looked as if he didn't exactly believe this. Jack didn't care. This woman was the single link to the past he'd been so unceremoniously ripped away from. He wasn't letting her go anytime soon.

"Ianto!" Jack's call brought the man in from the kitchen. One glance at Alix, and his eyebrows shot up.

"Yes sir?"

"Get me a hot tea, plenty of sugar and milk, and my usual coffee. Bring it up to my office when you're ready."

"Right away." He gave Jack a little nod and smiled warmly at Alix.

"C'mon you." Jack swept Alix up in his arms, her head resting against his shoulder.

Owen just stood there, gaping.

"Jack, aren't you going to fill me in?"

Jack kept walking, not looking back, but managing to ask,

"Tosh?"

"Well…things got a little _complicated_ when the sirens started to go off, but…"

* * *

Jack slammed his office door, not wanting to hear the long, complicated story. Living it had certainly been enough for him. 

"You okay?" He asked, looking at Alix before sitting her down on a small couch. "Yeah, I-uh think so." She rubbed the sore spot on her head, absentmindedly.

"Let me see." Jack took a seat next to her, working nimble finger through her hair. "You have a bit of a bump, but" he paused, studying her eyes, "your pupils are good. No concussion, I'd say, but maybe we should have Owen check you out anyway."

"I'm okay, I just have a bit of a headache, that's all."

"Well, I can fix that." He gave her one of his boyish smiles, rummaging through his desk for an aspirin bottle.

"What's your name?" The question came at Alix, casually.

"If I tell you, I'm afraid I'd be screwing around with time."

"Is that what you think? Really?" Jack's tone carried a touch of playful sarcasm.

"Seriously, though. You're the former Time Agent. You tell me." Alix had thought this would get to him, but his expression remained neutral as he continued to fetch a cup of water from the cooler in his office. He handed it to her, then, along with the aspirin bottle.

"You see," he began, sitting down, "I sort of need to know these things, but, being Torchwood and all, I could find out another way." Jack quirked an eyebrow at her, almost daring Alix to challenge him.

"I don't think you really understand what I mean. In your future, we're…involved. The less information you know, the better. It would be fantastic if you could just send me on my way, no catches, no hang-ups. Time stays intact, and everyone's happy."

"Sorry, sweetheart, but it doesn't work that way. You could waltz right out of here and blow our nice little secret." Alix burst out in intense laughter.

"Are you serious?" Jack said nothing. "Who in the hell would even believe me? Plus, you said so yourself, I'm a companion. I was born to keep outrageous secrets!"

"I'm sorry, sweetheart, but that's just not going to sit so well with me." He studied Alix for a long moment. "I could just slip of a bit of Retcon in your water, leaving you with no memory in the middle of the Center. How's that?"

Alix took a heavy breath.

"My name's Alix Edwards, Jack. And don't even bother looking me up in your computers. I'm only 20 here. I haven't gone traveling yet."

"With them?" His mood seemed to change, in that moment.

"Yes, Jack. The Doctor and Rose… and you. I suppose I can tell you the basics."

"How long?" When Alix appeared confused, he elaborated. "How long have you and I been…"

"A year. We've been together for a year."

"Why'd you choose 1941?"

"It was the Doctor's choice, actually. I didn't think anything of it. I've always wanted to go back there, you know? We meant to leave before the bombing started, but we got a little…distracted."

"You said you were 20 right now, somewhere out there. How do you even know what year it is?"

Alix debated if a white lie was appropriate to slip in here. The truth, she knew, wasn't something he'd want to hear.

"What is it?" Jack had noticed her reluctance, taking it as a sign that something was _seriously_ wrong.

"I told you, I know all about you. Almost everything. Your years at Torchwood, when you left, how you found the Doctor again." Alix stopped, realizing that she was getting dangerously close to letting something vital slip out. "Please, Jack, don't ask me anything more about it. I'm endangering our future, _right now_, just by being here and talking to you. I'm-I'm sorry."

Although Jack had never me this woman before, he felt an unbelievably strong pull toward her. It wasn't love…at least, not yet. That didn't stop him from placing a gentle hand on her cheek, tentatively moving in for a kiss. Alix wanted this, _so bad_. The familiarity for him was making her ache, and it seemed to dull the pain when they were finally locked in a soft kiss.

"It's okay," Jack reassured her, as they separated. Alix put a hand over the one that still rested on her cheek, squeezing it, gently. "I shouldn't push you. I know better."

"But so do I. I just – I – miss you. I want to know what happened back there." She stopped as with a sudden realization. "I'm alone." She tried to move away from him, but he caught her by the hand, taking it between his.

"I'm alone, too. I was just like you, left behind."

"I know." Alix's voice was sad. In her mind, she recalled the single night she had allowed herself to get drunk with the Doctor and Jack. (She usually had more reason than that, being with those two.) Swapping stories, it had all come out: Jack's days as a conman, the Doctor leaving him behind, Torchwood, and finally, his returning to find this new Doctor in the old one's place. They'd never talked about it again. Alix didn't want to open old wounds, and Jack never explained it to her any further or asked her to keep it quiet, even though Alix was sure Jack remembered _every _word of their conversation.

"That's right," he gave her a small smile before taking a seat behind his desk. "I almost forgot."

Alix was caught up in his smile and easily startled when Gwen barged in.

"Jack, we have a big problem." She stopped, suddenly noticing Alix for the first time. "Oh, hello. Gwen Cooper," she extended a hand toward Alix."

"Uh, hi," Alix, stood, shaking hands with her, "Alix Edwards. I'm an old friend of Jack's." Gwen shot a curious look at Jack.

"Well, it's very nice to meet you Alix," she gave her a smile, then, a small hint that she was being dismissed.

"Nice to meet you, too." Alix moved to the door.

"Wait," Jack spoke up, looking at Gwen, "she stays. I've given her clearance."

"All right."

Alix took her seat, again, giving her complete attention to Gwen.

"Well, Owen was able to open the rift, but it's causing a bit of a problem."

"What sort of problem?" Alix knew the expression on his face was one of worry. To anyone else, however, it was a look of cool calm.

"We tried to run those figures Tosh sent us, but," Gwen moved to take the seat next to Alix, "we found that some of them were scratched out. We had no other choice but to open the rift on our own."

"What is it Gwen?"

"Well, something came through that set of our radar."

"More than usual?" Jack sounded intrigued.

"Something _you _programmed in, actually." She dropped a stack of photos on his desk. "A 1960s blue police box." Alix had to stop herself from gasping, her gaze meeting Jack's. This didn't escape Gwen.

"You know it then?" Alix nodded,

"Yes, well, it's something of an interest of mine."

"Where is it?" Jack's question came out, eagerly.

"Just outside the city. It came through about an hour ago."

"We have to go!" Alix was suddenly spurred into action.

Jack put a hand out, indicating she stay put.

"We have to be sure first." Alix took a calming breath and remained sitting.

"What would you like us to do?"

Gwen's face was a mask of confusion, but, somehow, her attitude did not reflect this. Alix wondered if Gwen knew something about Jack that the others didn't. It almost made her jealous in a way, that he'd be willing to share his secret with a woman other than her.

"Run all the basic diagnostics. Tell me if can get a read on its origin, what's inside, how its power's being generated. Once we have all the information, I'll go down and take a look for myself."

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"No, Alix and I can handle it." Gwen looked a bit taken aback by this. Alix gave her an apologetic smile.

"All right then. I'll just run that diagnostic."

When Gwen was out of the room, Alix glared at Jack, contemptuously.

"Couldn't you have given her a better explanation? You know you just sent her off to do a bunch of useless tests. I really can't believe you! Why is this such a secret?"

"You don't ask the questions here, sweetheart, I do! I don't tell anyone anything that I don't have to. At least that's one less person that's going to get hurt, in the end, because of me!" He stood up, abruptly, making it clear that there would be no more discussion about this.

"Are you coming?" Jack demanded, impatient. He was holding open his office door, waiting for Alix to follow him out.

"I guess I really don't have any other choice," she spat, storming out the door ahead of him. Alix turned back, flashing Jack the dirtiest look she could muster.

"You owe me one hell of an explanation."

"Calm down, princess." Sarcasm dripped from his words. "I'll tell you in the car."

They nearly collided with Ianto while coming down the stairs from Jack's office. Two coffee mugs and a plate of biscuits were balanced on the tray he was holding. Alix passed him without the tiniest acknowledgement, and Ianto studied her, curiously. Jack caught him staring.

"Like what you see Ianto?" He smiled, "You can leave the coffee on my desk. We'll have it when we get back."

Ianto's face had blossomed into a look of embarrassment, following Jack's comment. He was having a bit of trouble getting out the obvious observation he'd made about Alix.

"Sir, if you don't mind me saying. Isn't she a bit…overdressed?"

In their haste to get out the door, Jack and Alix had failed to notice that she'd still been clad in her silky, red dress.

"Oh right," Alix laughed at herself.

"Gwen!" Jack called down to the main level. Gwen appeared, almost immediately, at the bottom of the stairs.

"Yes, Jack?"

"You got any extra clothes here? I think our guest could really use a touch of the 21st century."


	3. I've Been Trying to Make it Home

Here's the third chapter, everyone! I'm sorry it took so long. I was gone for a about a week on a cross-country trip. Hope you enjoy this one. It's a bit shorter than the others because I decided to split the very, very long original third chapter I had written into two smaller chapters.

I now have this story pretty much planned out. I'm estimating this story will turn out to be about six or seven chapters. It should be finished fairly soon. Keep checking back for additional chapters, and please review if you like what you see.

This chapter is most definitely dedicated to **DarkAngelPearl** who has been my most faithful reviewer from the beginning. Hugs for being amazing!

* * *

**Chapter 3: I've Been Trying to Make it Home **

"Start from the beginning. Tell me everything you know about Torchwood and what I did there."

Alix looked over at Jack in the driver's seat, uncertainly.

"I'm not exactly sure how much I _can _tell you." She saw Jack's hands tighten on the steering wheel.

"I _wouldn't_ interfere with time! Torchwood protocol prevents it. The only way to travel is the rift. There's no way in hell I could get to it without someone finding out. I've safeguarded this planet for too long to screw everything up now!"

"Jack, I know the rules. I know what the Doctor would…"

"That was me in the beginning; expecting that any moment he would come back for me. It's denial, Alix, and it's going to tear you apart in the end if you can't come to terms with it."

"Stop changing the subject to analyze me. This is about _you_! You asked me what I know about_ you_ and I'm to answer in the best way I know how!"

"I'm going to Retcon myself when you're gone, so it's not going to matter anyway." It came out so quiet that Alix almost missed it. She knew what Retcon was, of course, and he had played on her knowledge of this.

"I want to see you do it! There's no way you would! No way!"

"You wanna put some money on that, sweetheart?" He was back to his cocky, but guarded, attitude.

"If you hadn't noticed, Jack, you're just as much out of place as I am here! I'm the only one – the only one to know where you came from. You won't open up to anyone here because they wouldn't – they couldn't – understand!" Jack shot her a look of masked alarm. "Don't think I haven't noticed. You forget, I know you _a lot _better than you know me at this point."

"That's fair," he conceded, "but fighting really isn't going to get us anywhere, is it?"

"Not really," Alix agreed.

"Good. So, I propose we call a truce for the time being."

"Fine," Alix spat, holding her hand out for Jack to shake.

"No, sweetheart, that's not how I do things." He pulled the SUV to the side of the road, reaching across the passenger's seat to lock Alix in a passionate kiss. She never resisted.

"Wow," she gasped, breathlessly, as Jack continued driving. Jack smiled,

"You like that?"

"N-no," Alix shot back, failing to hider her surprise.

"Whatever you say, sweetheart. Whatever you say."

"Now there – that's another thing!" Alix yelled.

"What? What did I do now?"

"The whole 'sweetheart' thing. I have a name! It's Alix! Learn it."

"Okay, _Alix_. Understood."

"Good. Glad we got that cleared up."

There was a moment of silence before Alix decided to attempt some civil conversation.

"How do we have to go outside the city? I really wouldn't know, I've never been to Cardiff before."

"Where you from, then?"

"Chicago, Illinois," Alix recalled, "I'm surprised no one questioned my accent, really." Jack shrugged,

"They're so used to my secrets, they know better." Alix chose not to comment on this.

"So, Alix Edwards, have you been to other planets, seen the stars?"

"I've been there and back again, yeah."

"And you want more, don't you? Hate to stay still for a moment. Feel like you shouldn't be here, right?" Alix didn't answer him, but what he said had hit her hard. "Well, that's how I feel, every moment of the day. I don't belong, I have to slip in somewhere, pretend to fit in. But still, they can all see I don't belong there, whisper behind their backs about me." He paused for a moment. "My question to you is: Can _you_ do it?"

"I don't understand why you're asking me this." A cold feeling came over Alix. She could see where this was heading.

"I'm saying, Alix, that you have to think about what's going to happen to you. What's going to happen if they don't come back? What are you going to do with yourself, with your life?"

Alix wasted no time trying to deter him from the subject,

"Nope. We agreed that this wasn't up for discussion. You realize that you're saying that _you_ betrayed me as well…and Rose – not just the Doctor."

"So what? I'm a bad guy. You act like that means nothing to you!" Alix was surprised at his sudden outburst.

"I know you, Jack! I know you _so _well, even if you can't believe that yourself. You are _not _a bad person!"

"Really? Well, if you really know me _so _well, then tell me why I don't feel like living anymore! Tell me why, no matter how hard I try, I just can't seem to stay dead?" Alix was stunned into absolute silence.

"I'm sorry, Jack," she managed to croak out. "I'm so, so sorry."

Jack regretted his outburst, looking over at Alix to apologize. She just sat there, tears streaming down her cheeks. All this was over him. She was crying for him. All for him.

"Alix, I'm…"

"No, Jack, you're not. You're just…" She wiped the tears away, clearly frustrated. "I don't know!"

"I'm trying my best. Clearly I'm not meeting your expectations."

"I don't know what to say. You're in so much pain, and I can't seem to do anything for you."

"You, being here," Jack admitted, "is doing more for me than you'll ever know."

They drove in absolute silence, then, hands clasped together. They drew comfort from each other as they had so many times in Alix's past, and would do many, many more times in Jack's future.


	4. I'm With You

Here's the fourth chapter already. Wow, you are getting spoiled this week. ;-) Anyway, I had some free time, so I decided to post. Enjoy this one.

**Warning:** There is a bit of a scene at the end, which _implies_ sexual situations. I will change the rating to "M" if anyone thinks this is necessary. There is no graphic detail. However, I want to be as safe as possible when rating this. Thanks!

I also have a fun little guessing game I'd like you all to think about. All of the chapter titles in the story (including this one) have been lyrics from certain songs, or the title of the song itself. Hugs from the Doctor and Jack if you can name the songs. Watch out for chapter 3, though, it's a bit difficult.

* * *

**Chapter 4: I'm With You**

It was gone, completely gone, without a trace. The only thing in front of her now was the rough expanse of Welsh farmland. Alix didn't want to stay there any more, staring desperately at the space where the TARDIS had occupied. Jack rested a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry."

"It's all right. I half expected it to happen, anyway." She scoffed, "He can never stay in one place, can he?"

"Well, there's no use waiting around." Jack turned Alix to face him, "He's not going to come back." She gave him a solemn nod, following him back to the SUV.

"You wanna grab some lunch? I know a quaint little café back in that village we just passed."

Alix gave him a grateful smile,

"I would _love_ that."

As Jack drove away from the site, Alix glanced back at the empty lot, wondering for the first time, if Jack was right – they weren't coming back.

* * *

Jack was trying everything in his power to keep Alix calm and grounded. He made sure they took a seat by the window, sunlight pouring generously through the glass. He suggested she have one of their world famous milkshakes or even a sundae. He wouldn't miss the opportunity to suggest comfort food, especially in this situation. 

Even though Jack was disappointed that he had not been able to give Alix what she wanted, he was secretly overjoyed at the fact that she was staying. All he would have to do now is offer her a job at Torchwood, and, hopefully, she wouldn't hesitate to accept.

"You okay?" Alix's voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, but shouldn't I be asking you that question?" Alix had nothing to say to this. Instead, she thumbed through the café's menu, feigning interest. "C'mon. You have to say something about it sometime." Alix glared at him over her menu,

"Why can't we just have a nice lunch and talk about it later? You ever have the chicken salad? That looks good. Oh, or what about chips? I could always go for…"

"Stop it," Jack's voice was low, and his eyes sought out Alix's. She allowed him to lower the menu from her hands, grasping them warmly.

"I took you here so we could talk about this calmly without an audience. You don't want to go back to the Hub to do this, do you?"

"No, Alix answered, weakly.

"Didn't think so. I'm sorry, but there's really not much choice. You're going to have to stay with me. Somewhere along the way, I'm sure I've made a promise to you that I would take care of you," he reached up to stroke her cheek, "and I will."

Alix shook her head, vehemently,

"No, I can't ask you – I can't expect you to do that. I can't make you become someone you're not. I'm sorry." Alix could feel tears gathering in her eyes, and she imagined what kind of scene they were making in this small restaurant.

"You don't need to be sorry." Jack wiped her tears away with his thumb. "We could use another member of the team, anyway."

"I'll have to change my identity, fake a profession, assume a life I've never had."

"You're talking about Torchwood here. You don't think we have ways to get around these things?" Jack gave her a hint of a cocky smile.

"Point taken." Jack chuckled, good naturedly,

"I can see why I like you so much." Clearly, this statement had surprised Alix.

"I was under the impression that I was somewhat of a nuisance to you."

"Well, a minor annoyance at the very least." Alix gave Jack a small smile.

"Wow, that's a first," Jack marveled.

"What?" Alix took a quick sip of her glass of water.

"You smiled. I don't think you've smiled once since you got here."

"Not much to smile about." Jack just shrugged,

"I think being with me is reason enough." He gave her a mischievous wink.

"You _would_ think that."

"In all seriousness, Alix," he took her hands, gripping them tightly, "I'm going to take good care of you. I promise."

"I know you will, Jack. I know." He gave her a quick peck on the cheek, planning to diffuse the situation with a bit of humor,

"Now, have I ever told you the story about the time I was on Abraxas 9…"

* * *

Ianto looked up from the computer screen at his place in the front end of the "Travel Agency" as the door swung open. 

"Can I…oh," he trailed off, catching sight of Alix and Jack stumbling tiredly through the door.

"Ianto!" Jack boomed, "Still minding the store?" He gave Ianto a playful wink.

"Always, sir."

"Ianto." Alix gave him a little wave.

"Miss Edwards."

"Please, Ianto," Alix smiled, "just Alix."

"Ianto, anybody still here?"

"No, we're all alone. Everyone's gone home for the night." Jack didn't miss the implication in his voice. He would deal with Ianto a bit later.

"The extra room ready?"

"Always, sir."

"Great," he smiled at Alix, leading her towards the door that would take them below the earth and into the center of the Hub.

"Bye, Ianto, great to see you again," Alix called back before disappearing around the corner of the hallway.

"Where are you taking me Jack?" Alix asked as they plunged further and further down in the elevator.

"Did I ever tell you I slept here, didn't have a place of my own really?"

"You alluded to it once or twice."

"Well, I have a spare room next to the one I sleep in. You can stay in there for the time being."

"Oh, well, thanks. I really hadn't thought beyond…"

"I know, I know, but that's why you have me." He gave her one of his trademark smiles. "You be _totally _lost without me."

"Yeah, of course," Alix shot back, sarcastically, while try to weave around the various stack of machinery and file cabinets that littered the high-ceilinged room.

Jack led her towards his office, the only part of the place she was even vaguely familiar with. She saw her dress draped over his couch, water stains and dirt coating the bottom.

"Ugh." Alix stopped, grabbing up the dress to take it with her, "I'll never get that out. I really, _really_ cannot wear nice things like this."

"Why?" Jack asked, genuinely puzzled. "You looked gorgeous in it."

"You said that the last time I complained about formal wear. We ran for our lives after dancing the Tango. I ripped the bottom of my dress, but you didn't want me to take it off. You said it look wonderful on me." Alix seemed to be lost in her memories now, her voice low and monotonous.

"Alix," Jack called her name, softly, guiding her away from the couch.

"I know, I know."

"And don't worry about the dress. I'll have Ianto take it to the dry cleaners."

"What's with you and that guy anyway?"

"What do you mean?" Jack feigned a laugh.

"You _know_ what I mean. I saw the way he looked at you, and…"

"Come on, you." Jack cut her off, suddenly, pulling her along. Alix could only laugh loudly, trying desperately to catch up.

* * *

Alix sat up, gasping for breath in the dark. She glanced at the digital readout of the clock on the bedside table. It was 2:36 in the morning. She paused, listening for any clue of what had woken her up. There it was, a faint groaning from the next room. 

Alix slipped from beneath the heavy, down comforter. The room was fairly small, so she was able to make it to the door to Jack's room quickly, all the way pulling Jack's oversized T-shirt down around her thighs.

There was a loud moaning now, and a series of breathy sighs coming through the walls. She wondered, briefly, if Jack was having a violent nightmare. This thought prompted her to burst into his room.

"Jack!" she hissed. The only answer she received was a loud groaning from the mass of bed sheets lumped in the middle of the mattress. "Jack are you – oh my god!" Alix couldn't help but scream. The two figures on the bed stopped their rhythmic movements. Ianto peaked his head out from under the sheet.

"Alix!"

"Ianto! I'm – I'm…"

"Save it, princess," Jack spoke up, tossing the sheet off of their naked bodies.

"Sorry I interrupted." Alix wasn't sure whether she should be shocked or amused. "Oh god."

"Care to join us, princess?" Jack flashed her a cheeky smile.

"Uh – no, thanks. I – uh – I only came in because I thought something was wrong and…"

"Alix, I apologize, it was my…"

"No, Ianto, I should have knocked – or something. Oh god," she giggled a bit, clearly in shock. "I should just leave you to it. Uh – sorry for the interruption." Feeling the most awkward she'd ever felt in her life, Alix practically sprinted for the door.

"Good night, then," she called, not bothering to look back.

Alix climbed under the bed sheets again, putting a pillow over her head to muffle the groaning that had started up almost the moment her head had hit the pillows.

"Welcome to Torchwood," she told herself, sarcastically. She had no doubt that her stint here was going to be _extremely _interesting.


End file.
